


Imma be happy

by RoLuuess



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cute Ending, First Dates, Gosh they’re so cute, M/M, cute dates, silly dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLuuess/pseuds/RoLuuess
Summary: Cute series of dates from Vanoss and Delirious.Listen to Pete Davidson by Ariana Grande.
Relationships: Vanoss/Delirious - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Imma be happy

**Author's Note:**

> Cute H2OVanoss dates!

“You know for a first date, I thought we would be eating dinner, watching a movie, or at an amusement park like most first dates” Evan stated while looking at the other man who’s not facing him “not at a freaking river at 10 o’clock at night in the middle of the park trying to look at turtles!” Evan yelled and Delirious only giggled in his maniac way. “I didn’t want to be basic, that’s too boring, besides...” Delirious turned around and looked at Evan with a childish smile “I like turtles!” Evan stared at him for a few seconds before breaking into a fit of laughter, Del soon joining him. They both dipped their legs in the river and tried to find turtles while slipping into the water numerous times because of the moss on the rocks, splashing water at each other for laughing, chasing each other through the empty park, playing in the play area, and kissing each other in the swing set.

“You and I would be the worst buddy cops ever that we would probably never get anything done.” “What do you mean! We’re totally the best buddy cops ever!” “Heh, no offense Del but we would just patrol all around the neighborhood at insane speed and doing crime rather than stopping it.” “So?! We’re Bad Boys, Bad Boys, What you gonna do-“ Evan covers Delirious’s mouth and starts laughing “Stop your messing up the lyrics”   
“Am not!”  
“Are too!”  
They both start laughing “am I your bad boy?” Del looks at Evan mischievously, leaning towards his neck. Evan turns to him and let’s out a snort “you’re more of a dumb boy” “Hey!” Del slaps him playfully and Evan pecks him in the cheek and they continue they’re movie of Bad Boys.

The amusement park was bright with lights, colors, prizes, food stands, and screams and laughter from people on rides. Evan and Delirious walk around play a couple of games and win each other a couple prizes including a cow doll, a dinosaur plushie, a fake gold chain that says ‘WINNER’ that Delirious is proudly wearing. They later on stumble on a ring toss stand and one of the prizes that caught Delirious’s eyes were, you guessed it, a teddy bear.  
“I’m going to win you.” “Sir! How much for the big teddy bear?”  
“If you can put 5 rings on the bottles it’s all yours”  
“Okay, gimme!”  
The man gives him the five rings and Del starts throwing, he only managed to put in one.  
“Again” and again he tried for 6 times.  
Evan, who was on the side watching him try endlessly to win, stepped up to him and pulled him aside before throwing his rings  
“Let me help you, before you go broke”  
Evan took hold of the rings and took position of his arms before throwing.  
“Evan stop you’re gonna lose”  
One ring goes in the bottle.  
“That’s sheer luck! Common stop it’s not gonna go in”  
A second ring goes in the bottle  
“Relax, I got this man”  
A third ring goes in the bottle   
“No you don’t”  
A fourth ring goes in the bottle  
“Yes I do!”  
The fifth ring goes in the bottle. There’s a buzzing sound going around the stand and the vendor yells out the winner and hands Evan the teddy bear. Evan takes it and turns to Delirious who is shocked and hands him the teddy bear.  
“I told you I’d win it” Evan winks at him and starts walking to another stand. Delirious soon following him while holding the teddy bear tight and smiling into it.

The city view from the restaurant looks stunning as the city is beaming with lights. Delirious admires the view but admires the light that reflects on Evan’s face. Evan looks up from his menu and smiles shyly at Delirious’s stare “You know what your gonna order?”  
“Yeah, a smoking hot owl with a side of maple syrup” Delirious glances at Evan and smirks at the reaction of the Canadian who has a faint blush and a mischievous smile “oh yeah? Well I’m ordering a roasted raccoon served with a side crow wings”  
“Ok, now that’s just cruel. What did the poor raccoon and crow do to you?”  
“Look who’s talking! Who eats owls aren’t they endangered and besides I panicked and didn’t know a good pickup line for raccoons”  
They both laugh and enjoy their date eating delicious food, good laughs, and each other’s company. 

“Thanks for everything. I haven’t been this happy in a long while” Del says while combing his fingers through Evans hair. Evan leans forward his head towards Del and hugs him tighter “no problem, honestly I don’t remember having this much fun with anyone in a long time. I mean yeah playing games is fun but that’s a job and I want a distraction from everything that is going on”  
Delirious just hums in response and lays with the love of his life in his arms and just thanks whatever god, spirit, or universe for giving him the perfect man to help him through the days and gives unconditional love and support. Evan doing the same for the man who he clings to and appreciates the time and moments they have together. They’re finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a fanfic and this cute idea I had of these dorks!


End file.
